Don't Go
by kingdomds
Summary: What happens when you mix thunder storms and Xion? Violence and really worried brothers. Rated T just in case. Xion, Ventus, and Vanitas are siblings. One-shot.


**This is my first fanfic EVER! :D I tried to find all the errors in it, but if you find anymore, tell me and I'll try to fix it right away! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xion, Ventus, Vanitas, and Maleficent and whatever characters I mentioned. Wish I could, though...except for Maleficent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaboom!<strong> The thunder cried out as the storm mercilessly raged against a small house in the outskirts of a small town. "Eeek!" yelled Xion as the thunder boomed overhead. The raven-haired girl trembled with fear as she ran under a table. She sat there with her arms around her legs and her head buried in them.

"Xion? Where did you go?" one of her brothers called. A blonde with spiky hair and pretty blue eyes appeared in the room, searching for her. He spotted her hiding under the table, plugging her ears to block out the thunder's shouts. He gently took her hand and sat her on the couch. "It's okay, Xion. There's nothing to be scared about." he smiled at her. Then he turned towards the darker part of the house and shouted, "Vanitas! I found her!" Soon, a boy with spiky hair the same color as Xion's and golden eyes came. The blond glanced at Xion, who was still trembling in the couch, and then back at Vanitas.

"She's too scared of the thunder. We can't leave get here by herself." Vanities sighed. The two brothers had made plans to hang out with their friends, Terra and Aqua. "It's okay, Ventus," Vanitas told the blond, "I'll stay here and look after her." Ven thought for a bit and then asked, "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Okay then…" Ven got an umbrella and hesitantly walked out of the house.

"Alright, Xion." Van turned to talk with his sister, but the couch was bare. "Xion?" he called, but there was no reply. Van started to look around for her, trying to stop himself from panicking. Lately, when Xion became too frightened or angry, strange things happened. At first, she would just walk or talk funny, but the last time she got scared, her brothers were almost killed. It made Vanitas shiver just thinking about it. He didn't want that to happen again.

_It was like she was possessed or something._ He thought as he continued his search. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around to see Xion standing there, her keyblade drawn. Her eyes were glazed, just like before. Vanitas flinched as his strangely acting sister started to walk towards him. He tried to escape, but his sister blocked the only way out. He was trapped. His sister, her eyes still glazed, pointed her keyblade at her brother's undefended chest. Right where his heart was.

Suddenly, Xion shuddered and when she looked into her brother's eyes, Vanitas noticed that her eyes had cleared. She looked pleadingly at her poor brother, but then her body jerked and he saw her eyes glaze over. Xion pressed the tip of her Oblivion keyblade into his chest and Van cried in pain. She turned the deadly weapon and Vanitas was blinded by a bright light and intense pain. Once the light cleared, he faintly saw a black object coming from his chest and a mysterious figure grabbing it. He started to lose consciousness. Before his mind completely shut down, he heard Xion sobbing, "I'm sorry, Vanitas! I'm so sorry." Then, everything went black.

Xion cried out, "Vanitas! Vanitas! Open your eyes! Don't leave me! Please!" as she pressed her face into her brother's cold chest. "Please…" She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around. "YOU!" she screamed in fury as she tried to tackle the mysterious figure. The person(?) teleported and Xion painfully fell to the ground.

"Now, now." A serpent-like voice hissed as the figure stepped out of the shadows. She had pale, green skin and carried a staff with a bright green orb on it. On her head, there seemed to be black horns. Her black gown dragged on the floor and seemed to be one with the darkness of the room. In her gnarled green hands, a black heart shimmered. Vanitas's heart.

"What did you make me do?" Xion growled, looking at her keyblade and back at Vanitas's heart. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside. Just as I did before." The dark witch said, smiling evilly.

_As she did before…That must've been the time when I nearly killed Ven and Van._ Xion tried to remember. Then she gasped as the memory flooded into her mind.

-Begin Flashback-

There had been a storm then, too. Xion, who is really afraid of thunder and lightning, was hiding under the covers of her bed and cried. She felt a chill and heard a slithery voice. "Hush now, child. You should not fear it. Instead, hate it. Hate those forces of nature and let that hate grow and blacken your heart." Coaxed an invisible being. Xion became angry at the thunder. As her hatred and anger grew, a dark aura started to surround her body. Her heart, usually a balance between light and dark, became fully tainted with darkness.

In the shadows, the green witch smiled. _The child is so easy to control._ Drawing from her power of sleep, the witch waved her hand and Xion became unconscious. However, with the darkness in Xion's heart, the witch could control her body easily.

There was a knock on Xion's door and the witch could detect the two boys she was looking for. One had a heart of pure light while the other had a heart of pure darkness. She grinned evilly as the brothers entered their sister's room. They knew that Xion was scared of storms, so they had come to check on her. They didn't know that something had happened to their sister. They were shocked when Xion summoned her keyblade and were even more astonished when their sister began to use it against them. The witch smiled. With a keyblade bearer under her control, she can steal the hearts she needed to rule the world!

Meanwhile, Xion was having a terrible nightmare- she was fighting against her two beloved brothers. It wasn't a play fight that they usually did, for her brothers had no keyblades to defend themselves. Xion hated the thought of hurting her brothers and wanted the dream to stop. She did everything she could to wake up. Her heart began to fight the darkness within it. The witch felt her control over the girl fading. "Curses!" she growled. The girls' heart was fighting against her and would soon destroy the darkness she sent in. "I must get those boys' hearts now!"

The boys were being trashed by their possessed sister. Ventus was out cold with scratches all over his body and a small sting of blood seeping onto the floor. Vanitas managed to dodge the fatal shots, but quickly succumbed to a blow to the head. Lying there, defenseless, he looked in fear at his sister. His golden eyes stared at his sister's glazed ones. Xion stood over him, keyblade pointed at his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

Xion finally broke through the witch's control and firmly took back her body. Her body shivered for a moment as Xion got control and she started to back up. She looked in shock at the scene. Her brothers lay in front of her, badly wounded and barely breathing. As she stared, stunned by their condition, the witch slipped away, whispering, "I'll be back…"

-End Flashback-

Xion winced at the memory. She had let the witch take her over that time and this time. She had let the darkness control her. Xion angrily summoned Oblivion and turned toward the witch. She wasn't going to let that villain control her again! She charged, but the witch quickly sidestepped and began to melt into the shadows. "Nice try, but you will never beat Maleficent!" she confidently declared as she disappeared within the darkness.

Once Maleficent left, Xion fell to her knees. Tears flooded down her face as she looked at Vanitas. His heart had been stolen and it was all her fault. She crawled over to her brother's cold, still body, held it in her hands, and wept. "…Vanitas… Come back…"

* * *

><p>After hanging with his friends, an overly cheerful Ventus came home to a dark, messed up house that was filled with a silent sadness. "Xion? Vanitas?" the blond called, but there was no answer. He began to try to find them. Once he did, he stood in shock at the scene. His brother lay there, unmoving, while his sister was sobbing into Vanitas's chest. The black and white Oblivion keyblade was still in her hand. Ventus rushed over to Xion and gently shook her. "Xion? What happened?" His sister took a shakey breath and slowly sat up. Her ocean blue eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Va-Vani-Vanitas... H-he... I-I.." She started to cry again. Ventus hugged her, trying to comfort her. "H-his h-hea-heart! I-I...I t-took his h-heart!" she sobbed. Ventus sat there, stunned. "His heart?" Ventus glanced at his still brother, trying not to cry. He needed to stay strong. He wiped away Xion's tears. "Who did this?" "I-it was Maleficent... She controlled m-me..."<p>

_Wait. Does that mean her heart was overrun by the darkness? Just like Terra's was?_ Ventus rememberd when his best friend, Terra was taken over by darkness. Then he quickly pushed away the memory. He needed to help Xion, not get lost in his memories. "It's okay," he hugged his sister tighter. "We'll get his heart back." "Really?" Xion stopped crying and wiped her tears. "Yup! I know where that witch ran off to!" Ventus said optimistically as he felt his sister cheer up. Xion became excited. "Well, we don't have any time to lose! Let's go! Now!" She helped her brother get up and they raced toward the door.

Maleficent cackled as she watched the siblings race towards her castle from her crystal ball. _Perfect. They're flying right into my trap._ She glanced at the floating black heart in the middle of the room. _Once I have the heart of light, I will use its and its counterpart's power to rule all the worlds!_ She laughed evilly, thinking of what she would do as the ruler of the worlds.

**Crash!**

The witch turned around to face the source of the noise. Ventus and Xion scowled at her, keyblades drawn. As if on cue, the boy charged at her while the girl jumped, preparing to slam her from above. Maleficent smirked at these attempts and teleported just before the rapidly moving boy hit her. The surprised blond skidded to a stop and quickly summoned a wind spell to gently bring his sister to the ground. The witch appeared next to Vanitas's heart, taunting Xion to get it. Without thinking, Xion charged at Maleficent. "XION!" cried Ventus as the witch caught Xion's throat in her green hand and lifted her up, choking her. "V-Ventus! G...GO!" Xion gasped. Ventus realized that with one hand grabbing Xion and with the other holding Vanitas's heart, Maleficent was defenseless. He ran at the witch, using his power over wind to increase his speed. His keyblade was aimed right at her heart.

"AHHHH!" Maleficent let go of her heart and clutched her chest in pain. Then, her heart burst out and the evil witch disappeared. Xion gasped for breath as Ventus ran to her side. "It's okay," he smiled, "I defeated her. She won't cause us anymore trouble." Xion managed a weak smile. "G..good," she gasped, "L..let's b..bri..bring Va..Vani-" She collapsed. Ventus tried to catch her, but a jolt of electricity blasted him to the other side of the room. A dark aura gathered around his sister's body, and to Ventus's horror, the dark heart of Maleficent entered Xion's body.

His sister shuddered for a moment and slowly got up. Ventus, thinking that Xion was somehow okay, began to run toward her. He skidded to a stop when his sister opened her eyes. Instead of Xion's sea blue eyes, malevolent green eyes glared at him, and "Xion's" lips curled into an evil smile. "Yes, the fusion is complete!" A serpent-like voice laced with Xion's voice snaked out of his sister's mouth. "With the power of this keyblade-" she summoned Oblivion, "-I will rule the worlds!" Maleficent said triumphantly.

"Get out of Xion's body!" yelled Ventus, and he charged at her.

~In Xion's mind~

"Wh-where am I?" Xion exclaimed as she stood up. She looked down on what she was standing on- it looked like a stained-glass window with a picture of her on it. She noticed that a black aura was forming on it. "We are in your heart." Maleficent cackled. "Or, should I say, our heart. Once I take control of it, the keyblade will be mine!" She pointed a finger at Xion and a bolt of black lightning struck the girl. Xion stumbled a bit, but quickly got her footing. "Not if I can help it!" She screamed at the witch and charged.

~Outside~

Using his speed and wind abilities, Ventus was able to damage the witch a few times before she teleported and countered with a green flame attack. Luckily, Ven got an idea. He unleashed a flurry of hits on Maleficent, stunning her for a second. Then, right when she teleported and fired her counter attack, he threw two blizzaga spells straight at her. The first blizzaga doused the flame, and the second hit Maleficent and knocked the air out of her. As the witch doubled over from the blast, Ventus jumped high into the air, keyblade pointed at Maleficent's head. "You're finished!" he screamed as gravity aided in his final attack.

~Inside~

"YAHHH!" Xion repeatedly slashed at Maleficent, who was weakened by the battle happening outside of Xion. The witch deflected an attack and managed to paralyze Xion with her lightning attack. Xion tried to fight through her paralyzed state, but to no avail. The witch's magic was too strong.

Maleficent cackled. "You are too weak. My heart is almost completely merged with yours." It was true. The stained-glass window, her heart, had a new, almost completed picture on it. It was Maleficent. This made Xion even more determined to break through her paralysis. Suddenly, a white light blinded them both. When is cleared, Xion found that she could move again. Maleficent was sprawled on the floor- the light had injured her. Seeing that the witch was stunned, Xion charged at her, ready to finish her. She didn't notice that the picture of Maleficent on her heart was complete.

* * *

><p>The wail that Maleficent made as both Ventus's and Xion's keyblades pierced through her body and soul is indescribable. Think of the most terrible noise you've ever heard. It was a hundred times worse. Then, Xion's world went black. "Xion! Xion!" "Xion? What happened? Are you okay?" Xion slowly and painfully opened her eyes and saw Ventus and Vanitas hovered over her, their blue eyes and golden eyes filled with worry. Ven held onto Xion tightly while Vanitas sat on his knees next to them. "Vanitas... you're okay..." Xion said weakly, brushing her dark haired brother's cheek. Vanitas took her hand. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Ven, still looking at Xion, sadly answered, "The darkness..." "What?" Vanitas was stunned. Then he asked, with even more worry in his voice, "Are..are you okay?"<p>

Xion barely nodded, but suddenly winced. Maleficent's voice entered her mind. "Our hearts had become one, so whatever happens to me, happens to you." The last couple words lingered in her mind. Then, Xion jerked violently, pain surging through her body. She felt her heart break apart inside her. "Xion?" Ventus and Vanitas cried in shock as their sister jerked. Xion couldn't really feel anything, not even her brothers, who were holding onto her hands. She felt tired. All she wanted to so was drift into a long sleep.

Her vision started to go cloudy. She faintly saw her brothers hovered over her. Their eyes were bright with tears and filled with confusion. She lightly brushed Ventus's cheek. "Ventus,... Vanitas... I... love... you..." As she said the last word, her eyes closed and her hand started to fall from her brother's face. Her blond brother grabbed the hand before it hit the floor, tears running down his face. "No..." he said softly. Vanitas, also with tears in his eyes, held onto her other hand and yelled, "Xion! Come back! Please! Please..." The boys hugged their sister and Vanitas picked up her body.

Suddenly, soft white lights surrounded Xion's body. As the brothers watched in awe, her body was lifted from Vanitas's hands and disappeared within the light. Then, the light scattered, forming millions of colorful orbs. The orbs came together and formed a ghostly image of their beloved sister. "Goodbye..." the image seemed to say and it walked into the sky, disappearing completely. The two boys kept staring at the spot the image had appeared. When they looked down, Vanitas found that something was placed in his hands. It was Xion's favorite seashell. Carrying it gently, he and his brother slowly and sadly walked home.


End file.
